Bad Luck
by Arnemethia Crow
Summary: First Skimbleshanks was the first one to run into it.. who will be next? Bum, bum BUM! Erm, Jenny/Skimble, Tugger/Bomba, Demeter/Munkustrap...
1. The Cat of the Railway Train

* **Uhmmmm, a short little prologue to my first actual Fan Fiction. DON'T SAY ANYTHING THAT MIGHT POSIBLY MAYBE LOWER MY SELF ESTEEM. BECAUSE I KINDA NEED IT. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE. (And no the suspicious men are not agents from the matrix!)**

*

* *

* * Mistoffelees at the time was browsing the bookshelf for a spell book. Jennyanydots had been scanning the medical den for mice. Alonzo had been cackling to himself behind the TSE-1. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer had been returning from a heist. And Coricopat and Tantomile had been telling Jemima's fortune. It was a calm day, and no one had been worrying about Skimbleshanks (aka the Railway Cat, aka The Cat of the Railway Train).

Skimble had been pacing up and down the hallway of the sleeping car. It was mid morning, and all of the passengers were having a late breakfast. Skimbleshanks saw no reason why, just because they are on a train, they could sleep in and eat late. A train was a place of order. He checked his pocket watch. He missed Jenny. As much as he knew he was an essential part of the midnight rail, he didn't like being away from Tumble and Pounce and Jenny. Two men in sharp black suits and sunglasses covering their eyes walked into one of the little dens. The name written up on the door was… Actually, there was no name. Skimble had never seen that before, maybe they had only gotten the cabin the last night and the name plaque had not arrived yet, yes that was it, nothing would go wrong on this train. Not while he was around!

Skimble got worried at this. He had never had to assure himself that the train would run smoothly, he just knew.

He noticed the tiniest flaws that had not bothered him before. A painting in the hall was hung crooked, a bit of wallpaper was peeling, there were dead moths in the lamps, the heaters were dusty. Something inside him knew that this was all normal, but he was worried. He remembered the two men, he knew that nothing was wrong, he had nothing to worry about with the passengers. Yet, he was worried sick. Skimbleshanks remembered the first time he had set foot in the sleeping car; it had been dusty then as well. He had dragged his paw across the heater. Then took out a pocket hanky and wiped it off.

He nervously walked down the hall to the dining car. Something told him that something was wrong. As he crawled down the hall, several passerbies pointed at him, and several little girls patted him on the head. He rather enjoyed this. There were often cat-loving children on the train who would cause him to bypass his patrol and be petted. He didn't enjoy it today though. He tried to get away from the children's adoring hands. He eventually abandoned the disappointed children and headed for the next car. The car was full of seats and people with newspapers and laptop computers. Under the seats there were suitcases and coats. Skimble crawled under an empty one. he didn't normally do this. but he had felt like crawling into a hole. Hoping he wouldn't be spotted and then people would be confused because, "the sign said no animals" "Yes i had to leave my Ploofy at home, poor thing" and then the one of the workers would come and explain that Skimble was supposed to be there, and then he would have to go somewhere else to avoid looks from most of the passengers whose mornings he had made unpleasant.

Skimble lay down with his head on his paws. He decided he might as well patrol, that always made his day, more or less. He was crawling out from under the seat when someone set down a suitcase in front of him. The pack took up both spaces under seats. Skimble tried to go behind the seat, but his long brown tail was stuck to a zipper. He flinched as it pulled as he tried to get away. He was stuck.

Outside, the train was in the wilderness. Several passengers groaned as they suddenly lost internet. The train started rocking and bouncing and bumping around on the tracks. Several adults looked as though they were about to be sick. Young children were laughing and bouncing. Then the train went into a tunnel. Skimble froze. Trains in turbulence and tight tunnels (which this one was) were never a good combination. The train rocked to the left. A traumatic screeching sound broke out. Skimble frantically scratched at his ear, and winced as pain struck through his tail. The passengers covered their ears. A crash and boom followed, rattling the car, Skimble hit his head on the seat above him. The train stopped.

A conductor stepped into the alley, "Everyone, please remain calm. Leave all your luggage and come with me." He gestured to the door.

The passengers frantically stepped in line after him. Skimbleshanks dizzily saw their feet quickly walking away. An hour or so later, Skimbleshanks saw flame billowing up in the seats around him. He heard booms close by.

"_No, wait…" _He thought,_ "I have to-"_

He was tired. He closed his eyes, and slept.

**Chapter 2 coming…. Uhmmmm… Soon? Question mark?**


	2. Begging

**Erm, okay so this story is my first actual fanfic… last chapter was posted, Ummm... (Was it three weeks ago?...) Ohm, three weeks to a month is my guess. So, I'm finally updating… this chapter haz lotz of Tugger/Bomba I can guarantee that. **

**ALSO! A lot of ideas for stuff are from MrMistoRocks. She likes to read over my shoulder and annoy me. She has good ideas though . So gives her lots of friendliness ^-^**

The car bounced as it rolled along. Tugger was meowing loudly in his carrier.

"Mom." One of the children whined, "Make Mr. Floofypants stop. He's been meowing for hours."

Tugger rolled his eyes, and then continued meowing, _Mr. Floofypants? Harrumph. I may be fluffy but I'm not THAT fluffy._

"Don't worry honey. We're almost home." The mother human said.

Tugger had been in the car home for 4 hours now. Sometime about two hours into the trip, he had decided that he didn't like it. At that point he started meowing.

"We just HAD to bring the cat along, didn't we?"

"Well we couldn't just leave him all alone in our house."

"_YES YOU COULD HAVE. It would've been a lot better for everyone if you had left me at home. You wouldn't be annoyed and I wouldn't be bored as heck." _Tugger thought,_ "Not that I stay in the house. I mean, what do they think I do all day? Sit? Eat? Play with that stupid pink carpet tower?"_

"I think he's just claustra-sumthin." The small girl child said, "Don't worry kitty. We'll let you out as soon as we get home." She smiled.

Tugger blinked at her. The car got to the house a few minutes louder. The mother brought him inside and opened the carrier door, "There you go kitty. You're free."

Tugger sat in the carrier for a while, _The Rum Tum Tugger takes orders from no one! _He told himself, smiling.

The small girl child sat next to the carrier for a while, trying to lure him out with toys. She eventually gave up and went to bed. Tugger left the carrier (and the house) sometime around midnight. As he neared the Jellicle Junkyard, he saw something shiny.

He refrained from saying, "Oooh! Shiney!" and running off to hide it. He instead, calmly picked it off the ground, examined it, and found it to be a metal bowl. Tugger brought it back to the junkyard and placed it in the middle of the clearing. Whoever owned it, or wanted it, would find it and take it.

Etcetera ran outside, jumping on Tugger, "Tuggy!!! Tuggy you're back! Where were you? I was scared!!! I cried for like… a day!"

Electra walked by, "She seriously did."

Alonzo ran across the clearing, diving for the metal bowl, "AHA!! SHINEY!!! SHINEY MINE!!!!! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!!!!!!!!!!" Alonzo proceeded to put the bowl on as a hat and see if it acted as protection as he rammed into hard things. The bowl fell off and Alonzo stepped on it. He stumbled, tripped and flew into a pile of junk.

Bombalurina strolled across the clearing.

"Hi." Tugger waved and smiled.

Bomba rolled her eyes and walked on, she was upset with him again. Tugger had no idea why.

Tugger ran up to her, "Hey! What's got your tail in a knot?"

Bomba turned around and slapped him, "You were gone for three days and no one knew where you were! Aside from that, you're a jerk. What do you THINK has got my tail in a knot!?"

"Erm, everything you just said?"

She slapped him again.

"Okay…" he persisted, "How about you go out with me tonight?" he smiled sweetly.

"What… no!" Bomba yelled.

"Awww… come on! You know you want to!"

"Are you nipped or something?"

"Pssh, only a little bit." He joked,

Bomba started walking away again.

"Please Bomba?"

There was an awkward silence. Except for the sound of clanging metal as Alonzo continued ramming into things. Bomba crossed her arms.

"Fine, if it'll make you shut up."

"Really?" Tugger asked.

"Sure."

"Okay! Meet me by the... the… Ummm"

"The tire." Bomba said hastily, trying to escape the conversation.

"Okay. The tire."

"Yes." Bombalurina hurried away.

Tugger did a victory dance (for his fan girls). And then went off to party with his fan club.

** Yayzles!!! I finished it! More chapters coming soon! And I assure you; nothing around the theme of what happened to Skimbleshanks will happen to Tugger. (Evangeline would kill me…)**


	3. Bang Bang Bang

**Yay! Part three!! AAAARGH!! IM SORRY!!! I WAS TRYING TO GET THIS DONE THE SAME DAY I POSTED PART TWO!!! That means I had writers block and started watching cats again!**

**I'm so proud of myself, I'm actually writing a fan fiction! And I have TWO WHOLE REVIEWS!!! (And Evangeline; nothing bad haz happened 2 Tugger.) **

**(Yet.) *Cackles***

**Ah well, I'd much rather hurt Bomba, so not to worry.**

**MrMistoRocks is urging that I hurt Tugger. Please tell me what you think!**

Bomba was ready to jump with joy. Tugger was late. Maybe he wouldn't even show up! She was about to leave, thinking of all the ways she could go home and relax.

"Hey there, beautiful." Tugger said from behind her, "Sorry I'm late."

Bomba sighed, "Don't be. Come on, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." He grinned

* * *

As Tugger was bringing Bomba to the park (Which she would not have enjoyed even less than she liked having Tugger clamp his hand over her eyes and lead her somewhere, whilst she was on a date that she would rather not be on.) he passed the train station. He thought about it for a moment.

"Tugger, why'd you stop? Can I look now?" She moved his hand off her face, when she saw the train station, she almost cried. She hugged Tugger, "Tugger, you're so sweet! I haven't been here since Skimbleshanks brought me and Deme when we were little!"

"Yes well-" Tugger tried to say that the train station wasn't where he wanted to bring her, "Erm, I knew you'd like it here…"

Tugger's stammering was interrupted by Bomba leaping up to kiss him.

_This was a good date. _He thought to himself.

"Come on! Let's go in!" Bomba said, like all her childhood memories had just come flooding back.

"OK!" Tugger said gleefully as he followed her into the building.

The main hall was empty. No one was at the desk-things.

Bomba looked around. The last time she remembered being here; there had been people in every direction. In fact, Demeter had gotten lost and almost got onto an empty train (about to leave) to escape the crowds.

Footsteps came from the end of the hall. Two men in dark black suits and professional looking sunglasses walked over to the main hall, stepping in perfect unison.

"Those morons."

"Now they'll never give us the station."

"I bet that it's just because they can't find their dumb cat."

"I hate cats."

"Mhm." One of the men mumbled. He looked around suspiciously.

Bomba's paw squeaked on the tile floor. One of the men yelled, "Intruders!" and whipped out his gun. A deafening BANG rang through the air.

"You moron! The whole building must've heard that! It's just a couple of cats! And- oh great! You killed one of them!"

**Who will it be?! **

**I'm sorry this one is short! More coming soon!!!! ^^**

**(Muhahah. Only Kiiro, Evangeline, and MrMistoRocks know what's going to happen!) **

**But Bomba finally kissed him! They are meant to be. But I repeat, "WHO WILL IT BE?!"**


	4. Soft

**YAYYYY! Part FOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I HAVE REVIEWS!!! SO, ENJOY!!!**

**Actually, im surprised cuz I haz 8 reviews!!! ^-^ **** Happy**

**Ok, this may become a songfic later on, im just pondering that possibility. But tell me if you think I should!!!**

**I think I need more dialogue, otherwise they're just kitties. (Not that kitties aren't awesome!!!)**

**Please forgive me if this chapter is most certainly cliché. I want to write but it's coming off a little bit cliché!**

Mistoffelees at the time had given up on trying to finish every spell book he had and gone outside to hunt rats. Jennyanydots had found no mice. Alonzo had been cackling to himself behind the TSE-1 even more. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer had been counting their loot. And Coricopat and Tantomile had been giving Jemima bad news. But was anyone worrying about Macavity? Of course someone was. Munkustrap was. But Munkustrap was worrying only about when he would strike next. And obviously; he _would_ strike again. But was anyone worrying about his wellbeing? No, no they weren't. And why would they? The Jellicles probably saw him as an exile, a traitor, or both. They saw a general antagonist either way.

Macavity thought to himself; _I almost miss it- wait! No I don't! What am I saying, there's nothing for me there. Even my own brother doesn't accept me. Stop wallowing in self pity you moron!_ _I have no self pity, I have no regrets,_ _and I have __**no**__ conscience. _

Voices came from outside Macavity's lair.

"-And around there too" and a long spraying noise were all he heard. The air filled with an artificial and strong scent. Smelling soapy and, almost lethal at the same time. The ginger tom slinked to where he could see whoever had been there. Humans in baggy jumpsuits with pictures of a rat peeking out of a red circle with a cross through it on the back were loading into a van.

Macavity couldn't understand very well what they were talking about. They were far away, and humans didn't come by very often, so he forgotten some words from human language. He could make out a few words though; _Go _____ spray ______ rat poison _____ junkyard. _Macavity wished that he remembered more words. But the van had taken off, in the direction of the Jellicle junkyard. Macavity was almost frightened by this, _if there were any rats in the junkyard the Jellicles would have caught them. But yet they're putting poison there. _Macavity was torn between running to warn the tribe or staying in his cave and ignoring whatever it was (that might affect the turn of events for the next century!). Macavity thought; _it is rat poison isn't it? Then it's meant for the rats, but they find their food around there- I-I… I shouldn't be worrying about this! I mean, I hate Jellicles! _He paced back and forth, knowing in his heart that he had given up on hating them. He didn't know how long it had been since he was welcome in the junkyard, but he missed it. _I have a brother there, and a father and- _he paused, remembering what else he had there. He sprinted for the junkyard.

**Author note: Argh, Macavity has officially gone soft. *Pirate voice* Alas, typing is hard when you have a hook for a hand. Ok! Who can guess what else Macavity has there?!?! You're about to find out!!! The story is not over!!! Read on! Read on I say! *Ponders whether you're allowed to have notes like this right in the middle***

Macavity ran up behind Munkustrap and yelled, "Munkustrap!"

Munkustrap shouted and fell on the ground, "What?! You?!"

"Yes I know! But-"

"What're you doing here? It's the middle of the day, and normally whenever you show up there's thunder and lightning and screaming all around!" he stood up and dusted himself off.

"You screamed." Macavity acknowledged. The two stood in awkward silence for a moment.

Half of the junkyard was already hiding. From the other half there was puzzled looks from the kittens too young to know who he was, their parents trying to get them inside, and the others whom honestly didn't care if the cat that put faces on milk cartons was in the near proximity.

"Look, you have to listen to me-"

"What?" Munkustrap said, interrupting him, "What do you need to tell us?"

Macavity thought; what was he supposed to tell them? They shouldn't eat anything from the area anymore? Strange men in jumpsuits were coming? If he told them the first, then all the cats who didn't have owners would probably starve. If he told them the second, they would think that, not only was he strange and evil, but he was delusional as well.

"Did, um, a van full of men in jumpsuits come yet?"

Etcetera yelled from the back of the junkyard, "Yeah! We all hid when they came!"

"Yet?" Munkustrap asked, puzzled. He was more confused

_Heaviside, what can I do now? What could I ever do? _

**Ok. I'm going to post the next chapter 2day, so stay tuned!**


	5. Poison

**Ok, it's really late here, but technically; it's before midnight so I still kept my promise to post it the same day!**

**I've made up my mind!!! It's a songfic! The song is "All these things I've done" by the Killers. (Killers rock ^^) 3**

**(I've been realizing that these chapters average about 750 words. That's short so I've vowed to write lots of chapters!)**

**OK, so… READ ON!!!**

_It's too late now, _Macavity thought to himself. _Why did I even try?_

"But Munkustrap and Plato and Pouncivul scared them away!" Etcetera yelled from atop a pipe in the back of the junkyard.

"They did?" Macavity said, a little pathetically. He was relieved though.

"Yeah! They were spraying stuff everywhere so the guys bit them and scratched them!" She continued.

"Where?" He yelled.

Munkustrap looked quizzically at him, "Why? I mean; it's obvious that their purpose wasn't friendly, but-" he stuttered, "Are you helping us?"

Macavity thought, he didn't really know what he was doing, but if they had put poison _somewhere_, it was bad enough. "How long had they been there before you chased them off?"

"Why?"

"Because it's poison! That's why!"

A few gasps came from the cats that had stopped to watch.

Munkustrap was quietly debating whether they should trust him or not. Sure; he had been exiled, he attacked the junkyard on a regular basis, he terrorized little kittens, and he had tried to kidnap Demeter repeatedly. But, he was a cat known for being a villain, and he probably wouldn't enter the junkyard without a crash of thunder or sabotaging the lights without a legible reason. And he was his brother. And he did seem a little, desperate, in a pathetic sort of way. And Macavity wasn't all that good at acting. Munkustrap looked around at the crowd, the kittens looked scared, and the adults looked puzzled. Both were anticipating what Munkustrap would choose to do. He stared at his brother for a minute, then at the crowd again.

"Go! Now! Make sure no one's gone out of the area since they came!" Munkustrap commanded.

Some of the toms immediately ran out to start. Others looked around for a moment, confused, but then ran off also.

Munkustrap looked at his brother. Macavity was, almost smiling, (in a relived and hopeful, but full of doubt sort of way.) Munkustrap almost couldn't recall the last time he had seen Macavity smile in a non-smirk. Macavity probably couldn't remember either.

**Author's note: Very dramatic events are forthcoming my dear. You'd best read on! Or even WORSE things will be forthcoming! Such as, NOT KNOWING THE ENDING!!!!!! . you wouldn't want that to happen, would you now?! *Goes to find pirate hook for hand and continues typing***

Pouncivul and Tumblebrutus ran back a few minutes later.

"No one's left the junkyard since then." said Pounce nervously.

"Uhm, except, erm… Except for…" Tumble tried to say.

"Who!?" Macavity and Munkustrap yelled in unison.

"Um, that… um, the one… Erm, uh"

"Uhm, the, eh… one, uh…"

"Who left since then you babbling morons?!" Macavity shouted.

"Ehm, uh… the, umm, the one with the…"

"Do you not know their name or something?" Munkustrap asked.

"Oh yes, we know his name!" Tumblebrutus explained, "He's… uhm-"

"Are you afraid to tell us or something?" said Munkustrap.

"No, we're uh… worried about him…" Pouncivul pointed to Macavity. Macavity raised one quizzical eyebrow.

"Okay, then you can just tell me."

Tumble and Pounce looked at each other, "We're afraid you'll cry."

"What?"

"And then you'll tell him and you'll both cry."

"Just tell me." Munkustrap ordered, "Macavity; go sit over there." He pointed to an empty space in a far corner.

Macavity walked over to the corner and sat down. Pouncivul tried to whisper in Munkustrap's ear a got a "What the flip" look and an order to "just tell him". Pouncivul uncomfortably shrunk back as he said whosever's name. And then he said something else to follow it. Munkustrap put a hand over his mouth. He walked over to Macavity.

"You won't like this."

** Heaviside, it's late. Ok. Have a good time reading. See you tomorrow. *Yawnzlez* **


	6. Twins

**Ok, I know I said I would put that song in. but did I say it was in that chapter? No!!! Hahah. It's in this one though. ^^**

** There's death in this story…**

** Maybe I should bump up the rating…**

**MrMistoRocks has been a good idea giver person. She isn't reading over my shoulder at the moment, but soon enough she'll find out that I'm writing and come to make sure she's the first one to read it.**

** At least I think that's her purpose… o_O;**

** The song, once again is, "All these things that I've done" by The Killers. 3**

"And he hasn't come back yet?"

"No." Munkustrap replied.

"He… he hates me doesn't he?…"

"Well... I don't know… but- You should talk to Deuteronomy."

Jemima then ran out of Tantomile and Coricopat's den, screaming and crying. Munkustrap grabbed her by the arm.

"Jem, what's the matter?" he asked.

"He, he, he's …. He's dead!"

"Jemima? Come back!" Tantomile yelled, running after her.

"Who's dead?" Munkustrap asked.

"Ski- Skimble!" she uttered, her voice shaken with tears.

"What?!" screamed Jennyanydots.

` "What?" Asked Tumblebrutus and Pouncivul, hearing the mention of their stepfather.

"What?!" echoed the rest of the junkyard.

"The-the-the… the train crashed! There were people in suits s-sabotaging the c-controls!" Jemima tried to get away from Munkustrap. When she saw Macavity, she screamed and ran to hide in a pipe.

There was a long silence. Everyone looked up at Tantomile, who were shrinking back guiltily. Jennyanydots looked like she was ready to faint. Pouncivul and Tumblebrutus were looking desperately at each other. Skimbleshanks was dead? Was he? How could he be? It would never be the same, yet it all happened so fast.

* * *

**Authors note: Yup, yup, yup. Skimble's dead, someone's missing, there's a killers song that has yet to come up, and Pounce and Tumble lost their father for the second time. AWwww. So much to anticipate, yet, he's been dead since the first chapter,**_** I**_** know who's missing *smile*, the killers song is just ahead, and… umm… sorry about that guys… you won't suffer so much pain in the next fanfic that I write that you're in! I promise!!!**

Tantomile looked at her twin brother (whom had just walked up beside her) in severe desperation. He looked back at her with an all knowing look on his face.

"We're sorry." He said in a voice as smooth as silk, "We didn't mean for any tears to be shed." He and his sister walked back to their den without another word.

"How do you do that?"She asked him, "It's like just hearing you apologize is enough apology, even if the actual apology isn't worth Etcetera's IQ on nip."

He laughed and, "What? You didn't think that my apology was worth Etcetera's IQ on nip?"

"No. But whenever I try apologizing I start crying or it comes out as complete gibberish."

He kissed her on the forehead, "You've got to remember that you're psychic. You're one in a million."

"Well so are you!"

He laughed again.

Tantomile saw his eyes getting clouded over. He stopped laughing. He fell against the wall. Even though Tantomile knew what was going on, she still got scared every time it happened. Coricopat had started getting visions after she did. And he still wasn't entirely comfortable with the entire thing. It was scary to see your twin brother collapse onto the ground, and just have to sit there and wait for him to come to.

* * *

**More Authors Note: That's just how I think it looks when they has visions ok!? Ok, I love these two, they're awesome. And psychic. And they move in perfect unison which is very cool but I didn't display much of in this part…** **And I'm also not very good at visualizing the dens… but they have walls apparently. ^^**

Macavity was nervous. The last time he had seen his father, he had been kidnapping him. And as soon as he had gone to see him, he had vanished and been replaced with some slim cats with a braided tail who scampered away as soon as he walked through the door.

He saw his father in the main room. He looked exactly the same as when he had last seen him. Same ragged gray coat.

"Sit down" Old Deuteronomy said.

Macavity sat down on the floor.

"What is your purpose here? And why have you not been escorted out yet?"

"Please, Father, I came here to warn everybody that humans have been setting up the area with rat poison."

"And why would you give a care to a noble cause such as this?"

"Father, I miss the junkyard."

"And?"

"I don't think I belong anywhere else but here,

_When there's nowhere else to run  
Is there room for one more son  
One more son  
If you can hold on  
If you can hold on, hold on  
I wanna stand up, I wanna let go  
You know, you know - no you don't, you don't  
I wanna shine on in the hearts of men  
I wanna mean it from the back of my broken hand_

Another head aches, another heart breaks  
I am so much older than I can take  
And my affection, well it comes and goes  
I need direction to perfection, no no no no

Help me out  
Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the back burner  
You know you got to help me out

Please. I can't remember ever liking to be somewhere other than the junkyard. And whatever was once out there for me has come and gone. But I want to move on."

"Yes well, perhaps you have forgotten why you were first exiled."

***tears of joy for 1000 word long chapter.* Ah well, my laptop's running low on battery, so I haz to put it back in the dock and then I have to figure out this rubik's cube thing… Chapter 7 soon!**


	7. Vision

**Ok! Part… Ummm, *looks at website*… Part 6!!! Wait, Seven!!! Yes… seven, that's it…**

**Yay!!! I'mma happy I haz reviews. MrMistoRocks wrote a nice long one.**

**Ok, I'll stop babbling now and write. ^^**

**Yahahah, there's finally Bomba and Tugger. **

**Ya know what everyone that I told the continuing events? Change of plans. Just read it. Ah, Evangeline's gonna kill me. *goes to scout out places to hide from Evangeline***

_ Tugger was running. Running from something. Watching him, you couldn't tell what, nor could you try to guess where he was. But he ran until his legs ached with pain. Then he ran into something, hard. Anything that was visible faded. _

Coricopat awoke panting. Tantomile wrapped her arms around him.

"You're awake! I was worried this time!"

He rubbed his forehead, "Tanty, you don't have to sit around and wait for me to wake up every time that happens." She assured her, "How long was I-"

"About an hour, whad'ja see?"

"I think it was Tugger." He said, a little blearily.

"I remember the first time that happened."

"What; the first time I had a vision about Tugger?"

Tantomile laughed, "No silly! The first time you blacked out when you had a vision."

"Oh yeah." He admitted, a little embarrassed. All that he remembered was hearing Tanty scream, and then waking up in the medical den a few hours later with Tantomile having a breakdown in the corner.

"That was scary." She continued, "I thought you were sick or dead or something."

"We were_ really_ little weren't we?"

"Yuh-huh."

**Author's note: I had a feeling this part was gonna be short. But I figured I should probably try to update as much as I can before a week long school trip next week. (And they don't allow electronics! ^-^ - tolerance face.) Ah, well I'll probably just bring some paper and work on the next few chapters then I suppose. Ah, short chapter. /-/ Okay, next part not as short and up by Friday!!!**


	8. Dead?

**For those of you who want to know; Tugger is not dead.**

**Yet.**

**Ok there's two things that I want to say right now, so I'll just say them both;**

**Mwahahpleasehahahdon'!!!**

**If you can decipher that, it's "Mwahahahahahahahah!!!" and "Please don't hurt me Evangeline!!!!" mixed together. Ok, this is the last chapter before I leave for a school trip on, uuuuuuuummmmm, *digs out school trip information out of backpack***

…

***comes back an hour later* Ok, uuuuuuuummmmm *flips to page* ummmmm *reads* Monday!!! *keeps reading* wait… aRRGH!!! I have to wake up early again!!!! It's bad enough when I stay up Heaviside-knows how late with a flashlight and pencil writing! (On paper) Ah well, I guess I can skip out on staying up so late and writing for ONE night…**

**Also, Evanne Taylor pointed out that in ummmmmmm, part…. 6 (?) I said "She assured her" and I was talking about Cori talking to Tanti… hahaha *awkward laugh***

**And yes, sometimes I say I'm going to write something and it doesn't come up for a chapter or so, so be patient for some of the things I say will happen. Well you don't HAVE to, but it'd be nice to know that people weren't **

Pouncivul and Tumblebrutus were drawing pictures in the dust with sticks. They weren't talking, just lazily dragging the sticks across the ground. For a while before, they had just been sitting there on the ground doing nothing. Pouncivul had later picked up a stick and started drawing in the dirt. Tumble followed.

After a few hours of silence, Pouncivul spoke up.

"I thought we had a dad forever this time."

Tumblebrutus said nothing.

"Do you know what-" Pouncivul tried to tell his brother about a quote of their father's. (That is, their first father, who Tumblebrutus had known only from very vague memories) He stopped when he saw Tumblebrutus' face. His younger brother looked on the verge of tears. "Wait, Tumble. I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

Tumblebrutus ran off to hide.

**Author's note: AWWWWW. Tumblebrutus is so sweet and sensitive when he's in emotional pain! Sorry, had to say that. Poor guys, it's not that I enjoy hurting them! It's that I enjoy writing about them, and I enjoy writing about pain and death and stuff. As a result… there's all this jazz. Heheh, more death episodes will be coming up. And OCs!!! Ok. Read on; don't let me spoil your fun.**

**OK. NOW there's Tugger and Bomba.**

Bomba was dead. Tugger knew it was so when he had heard the gun and found himself still alive. But as soon as he knew, he sprinted for the men in suits. Jumping on one of their faces he clawed at his eyes until the other man swatted him off. The men ran for the street. Tugger, covered in blood, ran after them. He pounced on the other man's face. The man threw him off into the street. Tugger blacked out, knowing he probably hit his head on something. All of the city noises faded. Tugger vaguely wondered where Bomba was.

Bomba was still at the train station. A bullet had gone through her leg, probably breaking it. It was covered in blood either way. She screamed in pain and, quite desperately, wondered where Tugger was.

**Ok, I suppose I can just post this part. The next will be done in mere minutes anyway, so don't fret because it's short.**


	9. Unecessary

**I'm back!!!! I'm guessing you want more Tugger/Bomba?!?! Well, you got it!!! And I was being strange and lazy so I'm doing Misto, Cori and Tanti, and Jerrie and Teazer stuff in this chapter too!!!!**

**Ok. It's been like, 5 minutes since I posted that last part, and my laptop only has 2 hours 15 minutes of battery left on it, so if I don't finish all the above stuff in this chapter then I'm just going to post whatever I have. The rest'll come in the next chapter!**

**Ok, let's get on with the show.**

Mistoffelees had that day decided that he was going to read every spell book he had. But he had given up on that goal some time earlier and gone out from the junkyard to hunt rats. Whenever he left, the adults all knew that he would be gone longer than most would spend hunting rats. He would wait until he caught one; he wouldn't just turn around and go home after five, short, unsuccessful minutes.

Most of the adults he had already gotten worried sick once or twice, so all of them knew about his particularly long outings. Munkustrap knew, Jenny knew, Jelly knew, heck with it; even Tugger knew! It was pretty common information that Mistoffelees spent a long while hunting rats.

One warm summer day a long while before that, Jennyanydots and Jellylorum had come out to watch him play. They had then started cross stitching and began an extensive conversation about Jellicle history and whatnot before he was satisfied and came home. Almost all of the adults had volunteered to watch him at least once when he was little, thinking that he couldn't take THAT long. Needless to say, they were wrong.

No one was with him today, and he was enjoying himself. He hadn't actually caught any rats yet, but he found several peculiar boxes with a picture of a rat peeking out of a red circle with a line going through the middle, and writing that he couldn't read. Believing that this is what was driving the rats away, he pushed them into a stream.

He moved to a different part of the grove to see if the rats were still in the area. He was chewing on a dead rat that he had found when he started to feel dizzy. It wasn't long before he collapsed onto the ground, half conscious.

**Author's note: in case you can't tell, Misto was the one who hasn't returned yet; Macavity is upset about, blah blah blah yeah yeah yeah.**

**Misto's my favorite, don't get me wrong. But some of my favorites are just the funnest to think of death scenes for.**

**Oops, did I say death? I meant… pain…?**

**Yeah, MrMistoRocks is gonna kill me. And then Kiiro's gonna kill me. Then all my friends who don't have FF accounts are gonna kill me because we all love Misto. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to tolerate being killed five times. Well Ev's already mad enough about Tugger… **

***Goes off to keep writing and risk death x 5***

"Well I don't need you!" Macavity yelled at his father.

"I understand that it's not something you like to remember-"

"I didn't come see you to talk about this!"

"Then why did you come?" bellowed Old Deuteronomy.

There was an angered pause.

The ginger tom ran out of the room.

Macavity stormed past Munkustrap.

"What happened? Where are you-?"

"I'm going to find my son! Where do you think?" Macavity sprinted into the grove.

Mistoffelees was caught in the shade of a tree's leaves. He tried to calm himself down. But it was hard when he didn't even know what was happening. All he knew was; his heart was beating all too fast, and he felt like he bleeding on the inside. He tried to sing to get his mind off things, but all that came out was one understandable word, a series of coughs and some blood.

Munkustrap tried to remember the first time that Macavity told him that he had a son. And even though Macavity had never mentioned who it was; Munkustrap knew now. Mistoffelees had disappeared that morning and been gone all day.

At the moment, he only felt guilty. When Mistoffelees had not been there in the morning, he had simply assumed that the kitten was off one of his extensive rat catching journeys. He probably still was, but now he could already be in fatal danger, even if he didn't know it. Munkustrap had already sent some of the toms to look for him earlier, knowing that everyone should be staying in the junkyard, but he sent more, knowing that it was life or death now.

And he knew that Macavity wasn't lying. He had been telling the truth from the start. And now the entire junkyard (minus the toms out looking for Mistoffelees) was staring directly at him. They had never known that Macavity had a son, and they were all curious.

Macavity was running as fast as he could, as hard as he could. All he knew was, his only son was somewhere in this forest, and he was alive, dead, or dying. And the bad possibilities outnumbered the good.

Mistoffelees curled into a ball. He was getting sick from watching the extremely blurry trees move from side to side. He tried to keep himself from vomiting.

Macavity stopped and looked around. Quaxo wasn't here. He kept running.

**Author's note: Why are you such a horrible parent, Macavity?!?!?! Okay. *Yawn* almost out of battery so I'm gonna stop there. See you tomorrow! Or today… depending on who you are and when you read this….**


	10. That was when

**Ok, I'm not sure if this is the last chapter before I leave for a week. There might be one more.**

** O_O;**

** Don't threaten people with flying monkeys because they have certain things that they enjoy writing about.**

** O_O;**

** That's just mean.**

** And Evanne; YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE I LIVE!!! SO HAH!!!**

** AND EVEN IF YOU DO, I'M LEAVING ON MONDAY SO THEY'LL PROBABLY JUST GET MRMISTOROCKS.**

Jellylorum had been at the train station looking for Skimble for some time now. She had missed Jemima's descent from sanity. When she saw humans, she had hid. When she heard Bomba and Tugger, she had started for the lobby. When she heard gunshots and screaming, she ran for the lobby.

The shiney white floor was covered in red liquid. Bombalurina was laying on the ground, drenched in blood, and screaming in agony.

"What are you doing here?" Jellylorum yelled, "You just came here and got yourself shot?"

` "No! Tugger and- date- he …" Bomba was trying to speak (yell) through tears.

"Well where did he go!?" Jelly demanded, "Did he just abandon you?!"

"N-no- I don't- I don't-"

"Wait here! I'm going to get help!" Jellylorum ran outside.

"No- w- wait! Don't go!"

**Author's note: Heheh, TOPIC SWITCH!!! I like topic switches!!!**

That was when Mistoffelees started hallucinating.

That was when Macavity started crying.

That was when Tugger blacked out.

That was when Coricopat realized something.

That was probably when a lot of things happened.

That was when Pouncivul started looking for Tumblebrutus. He found him in the hollow shell of what was once an oven.

Pouncivul walked up to his brother, "You okay?"

"What do you think." Tumblebrutus said shakily, on the verge of tears.

"Look." Pouncivul tried to explain,"I forgot you were… sensitive on the subject, lately…"

"Sensitive?" Tumblebrutus looked up at his brother, angrily, "Is that the best you could come up with? I thought that he _was_ our father up until last year."

"Tumble, I-"

"Until today, I didn't know how full of shit the world is!" He shouted.

"Will you shut up? You should just-"

"I should just what?" he yelled, "Just forget about this and move on with my life, as if all of this never happened?"

"Tumble! Calm down! Don't get so worked up about this!"

"Why not?"

Pouncivul didn't honestly know, "I-I-I, just don't like seeing you like this…"

Tumblebrutus screamed and ran off again. This time, Pouncivul didn't try and follow him. Pouncivul would've killed to know how much he should've.

**Author's note: Awww. Poor Tumble is depressed and confused. He wishes to be alone so he can figure his life out. Awwws. OK… *looks at list of cats to kill*. 5 more! Then we're done!!!**

***erases a couple of which whom are already dying*… umm… 3? Oh, wait, no… I took them off… hrm… and *erases* 2 more!!!**

Jellylorum came back quickly with Plato and Admetus.

"Wow, that's a lot of blood." Plato commented.

"Shut up and help!!!" Jellylorum yelled, "And quickly! She's in bad enough state already!"

Admetus picked her up. They raced to the junkyard. Bombalurina tried to look around. All she saw was Admetus, the street, and the buildings rapidly going by. But then she was surprised at what she saw.

Tugger was lying on his side in the sidewalk, eyes closed and fur stained with blood.

"N-no… T-t…"

"What's that?" Admetus asked, not stopping.

"T- Tugger! I-I-I..H-he's, he- he, c-can't be…"

"Calm down. We're getting you back home." Said Admetus, whom apparently had not given much thought to what she had just been trying say (stammer).

**Author note: Don't worry. He's not dead. He's not on the death list. See? *points at death list.*. Oh, right, you can't see it can you? Oh well, too bad for you. Ok, one more chapter before I leave on Monday, it'll be a long one. Promise.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I swear, these chapters are getting shorter.**

**Evanne, I have a feeling that you're not enjoying this as much anymore.**

**Kiiro, Evan is wrong and Tugger's not Goth. **

**MrMistoRocks, … **

**I let you know when I'm writing, you can come and watch, but… you don't…**

**Ok, one more chapter after this one!!! Hooray!!! Then I'm off on a school trip. Starting Monday. But we had a snow day Friday (woot!) so I have extra time to work on this. OK!!!!**

**I bumped up the rating 'cuz Tumble cussed a little in the last chapter… but he was confused and angry!**

***Sets up traps to keep invading readers from stealing death list***

**Like there are any…**

After an hour of sprinting hopelessly through the grove, Macavity had started sobbing and sprinting hopelessly through the grove. After two hours of sobbing, panting, and sprinting, he found his son.

Mistoffelees tried to look up at whoever had found him. Whatever he was seeing seemed blurry, and any distinguishing details were lost in smudges of confusion.

Macavity saw his son's pale face first. His eyes looked misted over, and were blinking around slowly, but held the common expression of pain.

"Son, I-I-I-" Macavity knelt down beside Mistoffelees. He picked up the small tuxedo's wrist. His heart was beating fast, and he was sweating profusely.

"Who…" Mistoffelees tried to say, but started coughing again and couldn't finish.

"I wish I could've taken better care of you… I just… I just…"

"H-h-help me…" the small tom said, in a voice almost too quiet to be heard, "I-i-it… hurts…"

**Author note: … please don't hurt me…**

Bombalurina had to lie, half-delirious in the medical den for days; she knew that was the case. Whenever she had tried to stammer out to Jellylorum that she had seen Tugger, Jellylorum said that she had been hallucinating, and not to worry about anything.

Nighttime fell on the junkyard. Most of the kittens would come out and play during this time, but now, most were inside with their parents, having a long conversation about what death was and why it was so bad.

Coricopat and Tantomile had been sitting out in the clearing since it had started to get dark.

"Well you freaked out too!" Tantomile argued playfully, "Remember the first time I had a vision?"

"Yes, well you didn't faint; you just stood in the middle of the floor and got a distant look."

"You still got freaked out. Remember? You tried to get Munkustrap to come and see what the matter was!"

"Oh yeah, that was embarrassing when he came. Then he had to re-explain the whole psychic thing to me."

Tantomile laughed.

The two of them looked up at the dark sky.

"The moon's gonna be full tonight." Coricopat remarked.

"Mhm." Tantomile nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

**OKAY. I KNOW I BEGIN THESE THINGS WITH "OK" A LOT. BUT I DON'T CARE.**

**Also, I know I said I would get another chapter done before Monday. I know I did not post. I NEVER SAID I WOULD POST! **

**Yeah, sorry this took so long (20 billion years) to get up.**

**Oh wow, I just noticed today that in Chapter 2 it says "A few minutes louder" instead of later.**

**Don't hurt me…**

**Kay, this one is short. I only got halfway through my ideas for this chapter. But I figured that I should just post what I've got. MrMistoRocks, Evangeline, and Kiiro keep bugging me.**

**Here goes…**

Tumblebrutus was hiding in the back of an old abandoned warehouse. He was fighting back the last of his tears. In one hand he held an extremely rusted (but nonetheless sharp) kitchen knife. He was crouched behind a group of crates, covered in dust. The cement floor was rough like sandpaper, cold, and littered with patches of ice. The sounds filling the empty air consisted of the ancient steel walls creaking in the heavy wind outside, the roll of thunder, rain tapping on the roof, and the occasional rat. He thought his way through tears; how should he do this? He could just stab himself, for one thing. But that would be hard, knowing how much it would hurt, and if it didn't quickly kill him, two things could happen: One, someone from the junkyard would find him and he'd probably die in the medical den, and his mom and Pounce would have to watch. Or two, they wouldn't find him and he'd most definitely die slowly. Alone, in a cold, dusty warehouse. Then, he could slit his throat. That would mean a lot of blood. But, he would get tetanus from the rusty knife anyways, so he might as well die quickly.

He hadn't exactly thought this through. He had tried, but then given up and just decided to do it. He figured it was what he wanted, what he felt that he needed. He had left a note at the junkyard too. He didn't want them looking for him.

He knew that they would, though. And it wasn't going to be pretty when they found him. He pushed away whatever tears he had yet to cry, and raised the knife to his neck.

* * *

Jenny yelled, "MUNKUSTRAP!"

The silver tom ran over, he spoke tightly, "What is it Jenny?"

"Munkus, have you seen Tumble anywhere?"

"Hmmm," he thought, "A little while ago. Why?"

Jenny threw back her head in frustration, "Do you know where he might be?" she insisted.

"No," Munkustrap raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Did he run off again?"

Jenny handed him the crumpled piece of paper, "I found this."

Munkustrap read it. His eyes grew wide.

"You don't think he's serious, do you?"

"Jenny," Munkus answered hesitantly, "I…Don't know…" he handed her back the paper, "Okay, I'm going to find him. Just stay here." He would have told her not to worry. But he knew that wasn't going to happen.

**See? Short.**

**Ok, it won't take me as long to post the next chapter.**


	13. Author Note

**Hi.**

**I know I haven't posted in a while. But I've had a terrible case of only being allowed on the computer two hours a day.**

**I'll try to come up with something that I can post, but I'm thinking of starting a new fanfic.**

**This one is kinda getting on my nerves… and people are threatening me…**

**K, bye.**


End file.
